Perfect Sunday
by Kat Monroe
Summary: It's a perfect Sunday, what more can I say? (multiple couples)
1. It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, but I could be his reincarnate or something. Hey, you never know.

Ranma lay on the floor in his room, the sun shining in through the window across his form. A small book lay before him on the floor and his eyes were intently on it. A bird dared cautiously sing from a tree outside not completely trusting the peace that appeared over the Tendo home this day.

In the kitchen Kasumi sat reading a book with a slight smile on her face. The kitchen was spotless and clothes swayed lightly on the line outside. Kasumi sighed softly, her hand brushing her cheek. As she hears somebody near the kitchen she pockets the romance novel and grabs the dishtowel previously set upon the table.

Nabiki walked into the kitchen after a half mumbled greeting to her sister. Kasumi only nodded, still smiling that small knowing smile. Nabiki grabbed herself a drink and walked back out, her left hand lightly holding her place in the manga she had been reading. She glances out of the corner of her eyes at her father and Ranma's as she walked passed.

The previously mentioned men were lazily drinking tea and playing one of their board games. The sun shone brightly in the yard beyond and the men occasionally fanned themselves when the breeze escaped them. Not a thought crossed their mind outside the game and how wonderful the weather was this day.

Akane was just outside the dojo under the shade of a tree there doing several warm up katas and just enjoying the freedom and relished the calm she felt this day. Everything seemed just so perfect that day that she just wanted to completely enjoy it before the pleasantness faded. She moved onto some more complex katas smiling all the while. It felt good being able to move so freely without the slightest bit of soreness or wear. She added some jumps into the mix and upped the complexity without much realization.

Nabiki settled down outside sporting a snazzy pair of shades and taking a long sip of her drink. She watched with awe, pride, and the tiniest bit of envy at her sister moving gracefully and with ease. She opened her manga again and split her attention between the manga and her sister. Simple tedious enjoyment was the only thing on her mind today, that is, for as long as the peace lasts this day.

In another part of town a purple haired girl is observing and occasionally teasing her coworker while she enjoys her break. She continues watching when he takes his break and decides to practice on the roof. He wanted to better train his body in order to be more efficient while fighting with his hidden weapons style. Shampoo watched intrigued as he began to practice shirtless, small beads of sweat occasionally drizzling down over his figure. So entranced was she that she didn't return for her shift. Cologne wondered at the disappearance of her charges only briefly. She could hear Mu tsu up on the roof and figured maybe Xian pu was there as well. She didn't bother fetching either of them as it wasn't really busy that day. She enjoyed a moment of peace, drinking Chinese tea and thinking of happier times gone past and of what might have been, among other things.

A young but extremely talented chef worked not too far from the Nekohanten the amazons resided at. Ukyou wiped the back of her hand across her forehead smiling. Her restaurant was nearly as dead as the Nekohanten, however currently she was finishing an okinomiyaki for the starved looking boy before her. She smiled at him as she handed him the okinomiyaki. He was ever so grateful for the free meal and thanked her profusely asking if there was anything he could do in return. He ate the okinomiyaki, savoring the wonderful flavor and complimenting her incessantly. She blushed at all the attention and smiled pleasantly. He asked her once again if there wasn't anything he could do to repay her kindness in giving him such a wonderful meal. She glanced at the door as the only other customer left and then back at Ryouga. She gave him a good look still smiling which he eventually blushed at. She looked outside again at the beautiful day waiting out there.

"Actually, Ryouga-kun, a nice walk to enjoy the weather we're having today would be great." She smiled at him.

"Did you want me to watch the shop while you went?" he asked not quite getting it.

"No, Ryouga. Please walk with me for awhile. It's too nice a day to waste inside." She replied.

He blushed and nodded his assent rubbing the back of his head. Ukyou closed her shop and led Ryouga outside and down the street taking time to look up at the very blue sky. Ryouga watched her blushing all the while, unaware of this new feeling creeping up on him. Ukyou entwined her fingers in his hand unconsciously, almost forgetting to watch where they're going so that they didn't end up at Mt. Hiroshima or something.

Kuno sat in a room on the highest floor of his house directly in front of a dusty window. He was writing in a small notebook, an air of depression and longing about him. If one were to look closely at the cover of the notebook one would see 'for Nabiki' written in exquisite Japanese.

In another part of the house a girl wept silently while gripping a picture of her mother. How she longed for someone to love her, how she missed her mother. Her mother kept them all sane, kept her father away from her, until one day it made her ill. At least, that's what Kodachi was inclined to believe. Her father was not at home, thankfully to those that were; however he had it in his own mind that Kodachi had killed his wife. He would never forgive her for the crime she most certainly did not commit. However, it had crossed her mind to maybe kill her father.

Back at the Tendo dojo, Kasumi was finishing up a late lunch, having been too engrossed in her book to notice the time. It felt like the kind of day for a late lunch anyway. She smiled as she worked still thinking about the book and drifting off to replace the main characters with others, including herself and a special someone.

Nabiki stretched luxuriously as she stood and headed back to her room. She deposited the manga back into its place in her room and sat at her desk. She pulled out a small photo album from a hidden drawer. 'Tate' was written appearing almost illegibly, on purpose, on the cover. Inside were photos and letters from said boy. A minute smile played at her lips as tears held their position refusing to even think of falling. She blinked hard and swallowed, the smile still playing. She opened her eyes again and went to turn the next page. She suddenly gasped breathlessly and swallowed hard as a feeling of dread washed over her completely and utterly. She stood abruptly, hastily putting the album in her bag without thinking of why. She dashed down the stairs and paused only briefly enough to tell Kasumi that she probably wouldn't be there for lunch and wasn't certain about dinner and would call her.

Kasumi noticed her sister's distress but didn't have time to question her about it. Akane walked in a moment later wiping the little bit of sweat from her body.

"Hi, oneesan. Is something the matter?" she asked noticing Kasumi's look.

"Hmm, I'm not sure Akane-chan. It's probably nothing." She said returning to her unreadable self, "So how was your work out?"

"It was great, oneechan. It's just the perfect weather out, you really should do something outside as well." Akane beamed.

"Oh, well, maybe later. I have to go check on lunch now." Kasumi said to excuse herself, even though lunch wasn't much past the preparation point right now.

"Okay, I'm going to wash up." Akane smiled and headed for the furo.

Ranma walked away from the window as Akane entered the house. He picked up his journal and looked over what he had written. He sighed and slid it into the top drawer under one of his boxers. He'd put it back to its original spot after lunch. He headed downstairs and gave a brief glowering glance towards the fathers before entering the kitchen.

"Hi, Kasumi-chan." He smiled.

"Oh, why hello Ranma-kun." She smiled a blush passing across her face at near supersonic speed.

Ranma got a drink cautiously and enjoyed the cool liquid going down his throat. He asked Kasumi when lunch would be ready. Kasumi blushed a bit before speaking.

"I'm not sure Ranma-kun. I'm still not quite sure what I'm going to make." She replied honestly.

"That's okay; I'm sure whatever it is will be great as always." Ranma smiled handsomely before leaving the kitchen.

He sat at the table finishing his water and occasionally sending glowering glances at the fathers. Genma sweat-dropped from all the negative attention. Soun didn't seem to notice. Ranma stood eventually and headed outside. Akane had exited the furo and entered the room just in time to see Ranma head outside. She decided to follow him having nothing else to do and curious to where he was going and what he was going to do. Ranma walked over to where Akane was training earlier and knelt down. He ran his fingers over the grass gently, thinking 'Akane was here.' Akane was curious to what he was doing. He thought he sensed someone watching him and stood while removing his shirt.

Akane blushed at Ranma's exposed skin. Ranma leaned his head back and enjoyed the gentle breeze blowing across him. He began his warm up katas, which were more than marginally higher level then Akane's. Akane watched setting her hand against the tree she was standing beside. Ranma moved gracefully and after finishing the long kata began an extensive exercise involving much aerial work and speed. Speed was his strong suit, especially as a girl. Currently though, he was male. Akane practically drooled watching him move. She had settled down onto her knees at some point.

Ranma turned and looked into Akane's eyes. Akane stood and Ranma charged a second later. He smirked and attacked to Akane's surprise. She dodged and blocked still too stunned to try and attack. She ducked and did a leg sweep, her first offensive move. Ranma was smiling at her, smiling in such a way… Akane jumped and pushed off a tree to land behind Ranma and tried to punch him. He dodged at the last second looking impressed. He swept her off her feet but she quickly recovered catching herself with her hands and pushing off. She was breathing harder then normal now and she was surprised to see he was too.

They kept at it for awhile neither falling and looking in each others' eyes the whole time. The sparring had moved into the dojo and Akane realized that she was enjoying herself immensely. Two drops of sweat wove sexily down his chest distracting Akane. Ranma took the opportunity to land behind her. In one movement he placed his hands gently on her waist and laid a gentle, loving kiss to the back of her neck. She was stunned and blushing as he turned and strolled out of the dojo. She spun around in time to see him walk out dabbing himself with a towel.

Akane stood there for a few more seconds before taking a step forward. She hesitated realizing her breathing hadn't slowed at all. It was as fast as it had been when he kissed her neck. She relived the moment in her mind again unconsciously walking forward again. It was too unreal, and so damn sexy. It was too perfect and she wasn't sure what to think other then that she liked it. She blushed prettily thinking she wouldn't mind him doing it again. She walked into the house in a semi-daze, still breathing heavily.

The fathers glanced at each other and then went back to their game. Kasumi smiled at Akane, noting the look on her face reminded her of the book she had been reading. She blushed briefly before calling to Akane.

"Were you and Ranma sparring? Did you have a nice workout?"

"Oh, yes, oneechan. Where did Ranma go?" Akane asked.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. He may have gone for a bath or he could be in his room still. I don't recall seeing him come back down." She said thoughtfully.

"Thanks, Oneechan." Akane smiled.

Akane headed up the stairs to check his room. She looked in and noticed he wasn't there. She stepped in to close the drawer she saw had been left partially open. She paused seeing part of a book in there. She slid the drawer open a little and read the cover. Her eyes widened as she read the half millimeter tall English writing, 'Ranma's Journal'. She swallowed and shut the drawer leaving the room immediately before her curiosity could take control. She entered her room and grabbed her bath stuff for a quick rinse, sweaty from the earlier workout. However, once again her mind failed her and she walked into the bathroom, forgetting Ranma was already in there.

The sliding door opened from the furo to the changing room. Akane stood there with her bathing stuff staring at the mildly blushing and quite naked Ranma. After an extended time Ranma raised an eyebrow, too afraid of a bashing to move any other part of his body. He watched Akane's eyes trail downward, her cheeks very red. He noticed her breathing hard and cautiously let his eyes take her in. She was still clothed and her chest heaved up and down. Her body was sweat laden and her gi top lay slightly open, the belt on the floor. He looked back into her eyes and was surprised to see them glazed. Her cheeks were still blazing red but her eyes remained apparently enjoying the sight of his nude form. He glanced back at her gi which somehow seemed looser then before. He felt a part of him tingle and knew it moved. He took a deep breath hoping to calm himself before she saw. No such luck though as he realized that she was watching it. She glanced back up at his eyes and cocked her head slightly. She chewed her lip nervously and looked back at it. With her free hand she lifted open one side of her gi. He swallowed hard as another part of him tingled and grew.

"Akane…" he managed to gasp and held his breath waiting for a pounding.

Akane let out a little sound and put her hand to her mouth still blushing. She turned and left without a word, or removing her hand from her mouth. She stood outside the door and waited for him to dress and exit so she could bathe. She really needed to now. She tries to scold herself for walking in on him, for forgetting that he was in there, but she can't seem to feel bad about it. She blushed, smiling behind her hand at what she had seen. 'I turn him on.' She thought a little giddily. Her eyes went wide at her thoughts. Wasn't that perverted? A part of her didn't think so and if it was she didn't know if she cared anymore. She was starting to understand why the girls at school seemed so obsessed about it. 'Am I growing up?' she thought suddenly. She smiled a bit waiting for Ranma to come out.

Ranma took several deep breaths to try and make the 'problem' Akane created go away. He wasn't completely successful but dressed anyway. He was surprised at seeing Akane waiting outside. She slipped past him, brushing completely against him, and into the furo. Ranma gulped and turned back to the door. He smiled a small hopeful smiled at the closed door before walking away. 'She wasn't mad.' He thought happily. 'Maybe I should kiss her during sparring more often.' He mused.


	2. It Continues

Kasumi sighed and removed her apron. She took a deep breath and then headed out. Soun looked on curiously.

"Kasumi, dear, are you heading out?"

"Ara, well yes father. I" Kasumi began.

"What about lunch, Kasumi-chan?" Soun interrupted.

A disapproving look briefly crossed her face.

"I'm sorry father; I really must run out on an errand. I'm afraid you'll have to make your own lunch or perhaps get one of the others to cook." She said feigning sympathy.

"Ah, if you must, Kasumi-chan." Soun sighed.

Kasumi took a step forward and paused.

"Father, I will probably go out for dinner, so I'm afraid you'll have to serve yourself then too." She smiled in a not completely nice way and hurried out.

Soun's face crunched in non comprehension while Genma took the opportunity to flip the Shogi board.

"Don't worry old friend, we could always order out. Now, it's your turn." Genma replied effectively snapping Soun out of his stupor.

"Uh, yes old friend." He replied before his face became a look of confusion once more as he looked back at the board.

Akane exited the furo and glanced quizzically at the fathers for a moment before heading upstairs to replace her bathing supplies. After which she decided to check on Ranma. She walked to his room and peered into the open door and smiled slightly at the sight before her. Ranma was sprawled on the floor with a shoujo anime across his face fast asleep. It was priceless; if Nabiki had been there she could have blackmailed him for life. She put a hand over her mouth to stifle the impending giggles from the sight. Her eyes traveled to his dresser and she remembered the journal. She bit her lip and crept in. She slid open the drawer and frowned. The book was no longer there. She sighed quietly and glanced at the clock on the table. Her eyes widened at the time and she left to go see why no one had been called for lunch.

As Akane ascended the stairs she caught site of her father and Genma slipping their shoes on.

"Dad, where are you going? Where's Kasumi-oneechan?" she asked reaching the bottom.

"Ah, Akane-chan. Kasumi said she had to run an errand would not be home until after dinner. Genma-san and I are heading out to catch a bite to eat. I'm sure you and Ranma can manage by yourselves." Soun said as they hurried out.

Akane thought about what her father said but shrugged it off a moment later. She briefly considered cooking but cringed immediately. She really didn't want to ruin this great day by having Ranma criticize her cooking. She sighed and reluctantly turned to go wake Ranma up and ask him what he wants to do. As she turned around she gasped silently. Ranma stood at the top of the stairs looking down at her.

"Ne, what's wrong Akane?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Our fathers left Ranma, we're the only ones home." She said, an unnoticeable shiver running down her spine.

"Where'd everyone go?" he spoke seemingly to no one in particular as he descended to join Akane at the foot of the stairs.

"I don't know Ranma, but I don't think anyone will be back until after dinner. What are we going to do Ranma?" Akane asked and glanced towards the kitchen meaningfully.

"Uh…" Ranma said absorbing the information. _Akane an me alone. Me and Akane ALONE!_ He thought.

He started walking towards the kitchen and Akane followed. He looked around and found no left overs or anything set aside. Ranma stood for awhile in the center of the kitchen contemplating. He didn't really want to order any food since that would cause one of the other girls to be all over him. He also did not want Akane to try to cook because she always tries to make something too hard and too fast. He's not exactly a chef himself but he does know the basics well enough. A curious thought struck him and he glanced speculatingly at Akane who stood quietly nearby watching him.

"What? What is it Ranma?" she asked noticing his look.

Ranma decided it couldn't hurt to try and decide to attempt the impossible.

"Akane, how about we try to make something together?" he asked after playing around with the right way to ask without upsetting her.

He figured just saying 'Hey, how about I give teaching you to cook a try' wouldn't have been the best approach. She started to smile to his delight and he smiled a bit back, a blush coming unbidden to his face. A pink hue soon appeared on Akane's face too. Now to decide what to try and make…

Elsewhere…

Nabiki walked towards the Kuno estate at the last stages of catching her breath after running quite a ways. Nabiki was always one to follow her instincts and right now she felt like something was wrong or something bad would happen here. She paused outside the gates looking around casually. She briefly wondered why Sasuke hadn't shown up yet to ask what her business here was. Not two seconds after she thought it he landed from somewhere on the other side of the gate.

"Nabiki-san!" he said somewhat surprised.

"Sasuke, where's Kuno?" she asked firmly.

"Ah, Master Kuno left shortly before you arrived. However, he did ask that I give you this." He replied and held out a plain wrapped object.

Nabiki cocked a brow before reaching for it, her heart feeling dread. She slid it through the gate and looked at it. She glanced at Sasuke who stood there a moment longer. At her look he bowed quickly and disappeared. Nabiki sighed and started walking for the park. She opened the gift cautiously and suddenly stopped walking.

It was a book with her name on it written lovelier then she had ever seen written. The book was quite expensive looking and several pages long. She opened the book cautiously and her eyes widened. She read the first few paragraphs of the letter on the page she opened to.

_Dear Nabi-chan,_

_I am sorry. I am sorry that I am not good enough for someone like you. I'm sorry for what your life has become. I'm sorry that neither of us had a mother very long. I cannot say that I am sorry enough for all the things that I've done to your family. I do not deserve anyone, for the shame I have caused my own family. You, however, deserve the world._

_I could go on and on about you, of how when we met, your intellect, my feelings for you… but I will not waste your time with such things. In my own ways I've tried to help you and your family without harming your pride. Ironically doing so has harmed mine and my honor as well. Everyone has forgotten how I used to be, that I'm not really a poetry spouting fool. I may be a little egotistic, but what martial artist isn't? I am an idiot. I am an arrogant fool. I deserve no less then death. I have hurt so many._

_Akane-san is beautiful, but my affections were always elsewhere, Nabi-chan. I can see that Soatome cares nearly as much for her as I care for you. I'd help them if I could see a way to. I am not even nearly smart enough to. You just might be though. I would give you the world if I could. I would give anything if we could all be a happy little town again like when we were young._

Nabiki's feeling of dread grew and she flipped to the back of the book and read the last few lines.

_So, with this you know everything, and what to do when this is done. I will love you throughout eternity even though I do not deserve to. So this is farewell, Nabi-chan. Try and have a happy life and don't let my death-_

Nabiki stopped right there, eyes wide, heart beating. She started shaking and tears welled in her eyes. No, she would not let them fall, not yet. Death? He wasn't… he couldn't be trying to…

Nabiki took off at a sprint to the park, anywhere where he might be. She had to stop him. She had to make it before he did something stupid. She had to let him know…

Ukyou sighed and laughed slightly. The sky was dimming and she did not know where they were. She glanced over at Ryouga who seemed upset.

"I'm so sorry, Uk-chan, I didn't mean to get us lost. Gah, I should have just stayed at the shop." He berated himself.

"No, Ryouga-kun, it was my fault, I should have been watching where we were going." Ukyou tried to sooth him.

"No! It's not your fault. It's this stupid curse! Argh!" he continued to get upset.

Ukyou sighed and then smirked suddenly thinking of a new approach.

"Ne, Ryouga-kun, is it that horrible to be lost with me, hmm?" Ukyou asked looking at him meaningfully.

"Uh, No, I mean yes, I mean, Uh," he stammered.

"It's okay Ryouga-kun, I understand." Ukyou sighed.

"No! I mean I like that we're together, er, um, I mean…" he said blushing suddenly.

"Why, Ryouga-kun, I had no idea you felt that way." She smiled teasing.

"Err…" Ryouga became speechless.

Ukyou laughed and thought _I could get used to being lost every once and awhile with him._

Kasumi knocked softly on the door, not so confidant as when she left. A moment later the door opened and a man with glasses peered outside looking slightly surprised.

"Kasumi-chan! What are you doing here?" he asked his glasses beginning to fog.

"Oh." Kasumi sighed seeing his glasses fogging.

After a moments hesitation she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his while grabbing his shirt for support. He wrapped his arms around her in surprise and kissed back. After a moment Kasumi pulled a way and looked into his eyes through her lashes. He blinked and removed his glasses. He wiped them off and replaced them on his head. Kasumi blushed and was very unsure of herself now and her nerves threatened to make her turn and run. Dr. Tofu smiled slightly.

"Kasumi-chan… come in, would you like to have some tea with me?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, sure." She replied slightly stunned.

They walked up to his apartment above the clinic and Kasumi sat at his table. Tofu returned from the kitchen area a moment later with two cups of tea. He handed one to Kasumi and sat down beside her. She blushed and sipped her tea. He smiled back at her and they started to talk.

Mu tsu stood there shocked, confused, and a little happy as Shampoo kissed him good on top of the Neko hanten roof. Her arms were around his head and her lips were firmly planted. She had been watching him train and then he suddenly found himself with a mouth full of Xian pu. He kissed back only a little, for fear that she'd either stop kissing him or beat him up.

A long moment later Xian pu stepped back breathing a little hard. She looked into the eyes of the man she had been kissing and turned to run. Mu tsu wrapped an arm around her waist before she even had a chance.

"Xian pu, what just happened?" Mu tsu asked.

"Shampoo not know. Let go Shampoo!" she struggled.

"Xian pu!" Mu tsu said in Chinese.

"I don't know. Mu tsu… looked good… for a moment. Let go, I probably just horny!" Xian pu struggled blushing.

Mu tsu smiled and swung Xian pu around so she was facing him and quickly pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes went wide in shock at first but gradually they closed and she found herself kissing back. She blushed, feeling herself pressed against Mu tsu's bare chest.

Akane was stirring rice on the stove while Ranma made sandwiches. It seemed like the easiest thing to make. Ranma asked Akane to turn the heat on the kettle down and to prepare the tea after turning the rice off. She nodded and did so as Ranma finished the sandwiches. He made quite a few and Akane made an incredulous face at the amount but said nothing. Soon they were heading to the table with bowls of rice, plates of sandwiches and tea.

As they ate Akane was looking around thoughtfully. Ranma watched her with a small smile. Akane turned to meet his eyes and smiled brightly.

"We make a good team Ranma." She said softly taking another bite.

Ranma smirked but said nothing. _More like a perfect match_, he thought to himself.


	3. Evening Approaches

Nabiki ran while silently berating herself for… for a lot of things. For letting this go on, for not trying to get Sasuke to tell her where Tate went, for letting him play the fool so long. No, she shoved the thoughts away. She didn't have time for that now. She had to find him before he did something utterly stupid… and heartbreaking.

She reached the park in record time and glanced around frantically without stopping. She wanted to call out to find him but feared what he would do if he heard her before she could reach him. She swallowed hard and stopped, panting for breath. She had never ran this much and this hard in her entire life. She needed to think clearly.

_Where would he be? Where would he go to do _that? She looked up suddenly, eyes wide. _That's where!_

She ran again, fueled by adrenalin alone as her muscles ached with the need to stop. _Tate-chan, please don't let me be too late. Don't do this!_ Her eyes burned with unshed tears that she would not let fall. No she wouldn't cry.

Xian Pu, blushing madly, slowly opened her eyes to look at the one who was kissing her with such passion, such love. _Ranma never like this…_she thought briefly.

"Mu tsu…" she gasped softly when they broke for air.

They stood there staring into each others eyes, feeling each others' hearts beating soundly in their chests pressed closely together. Xian pu was a bit confused, flustered, and still horny. _Ranma never like this…_ she thought again, _Why Mu Tsu? _She stared up at him in confused silence for a moment longer.

Ku Lon stared up at the two atop her restaurant with an unidentifiable expression. She had a mixture of emotions flowing through her at the sight, some she couldn't identify. What had just happened? She just wasn't sure what to do or feel about this, but didn't have time to figure it out. She hurried back into the Nekohanten feeling a little bit older then she had a few minutes ago. They'd come in soon, she hoped.

Ryouga looked at the sky, sun setting. If they didn't make it back soon they'd have to set up camp. He blushed at that thought; he only had one tent after all. He looked down and sighed. He'd probably just have to sleep outside and let Ukyou have the tent. At least she didn't seem upset at the moment like anyone else he knew would have been.

Ukyou looked over at him casually and her eyes took him in. She blushed and hurriedly looked away. _I can't believe I just checked out Ryouga! _A curious thought crossed her mind then. _ Had I ever done that to Ranma? Have I ever… felt this way around him?_ She looked back at Ryouga and blushed slightly again. Fact was she couldn't remember ever feeling like this around Ranma. This struck within her the realization that she probably never did truly love Ranma. What was she going to do about the debt of honor though? One thing was for sure, she definitely wasn't letting Shampoo get him. Akane was better then that hussy at least. She looked over at her silent companion again. Then what were these feeling she felt now for this boy beside her? What could she do about them? He was obsessed with Akane and then there was Akari. _Oh, honey, what I have gotten myself into? _She sighed and looked around.

When they had first gotten lost she'd thought to ask someone where they were, however they had yet to come across anyone yet and had been walking for quite some time. The odds were she wouldn't get home anytime soon, the way Ryouga gets lost. She smirked a bit at that. _ Guess I'll have to get used to this wandering if I want to be get to know him... Better make him pack two tents… _ Her thoughts drifted off as she glanced at the setting sun. _ Uh oh…_

Kasumi and Ono were having a pleasant chat, much to her content. Kasumi blushed prettily at him over her cup. He smiled back and had a blush of his own. It was a very nice surprise indeed to open the door to be greeted with a kiss from Kasumi-chan. That meant she liked him, right?

"Kasumi-chan, would, uh, would you like t-to go to dinner with me this evening?" he managed barely.

"Oh, yes. That would be lovely." She responded cheering ecstatically on the inside.

His glassed fogged briefly before he removed and cleaned them again, blushing all the while. He had a feeling they would always fog up because of her. She just made him crazy. They left shortly after for an early dinner and perhaps the beginning of a long lasting relationship.

After Akane and Ranma cleaned up from their lunch, they stood there for a moment unsure of what to do next. Ranma started playing with his pigtail while Akane looked elsewhere. She blushed at a stray thought that entered her head. _Akane no hentai!_ She scolded herself mentally. Ranma looked at her curiously, wondering what brought the blush on.

"Oi, Akane?" Ranma asked.

"Eh, Ranma? What is it?" she asked somewhat embarrassed.

Ranma kicked himself mentally and tried to think of something to say. He hadn't really had anything to say after that and asking about the blush, which was what was really on his mind, was sure to get her upset. _Now what?_ He thought. He blinked and almost could have laughed as he got it.

"Now what? I'm… kind of bored actually." He said as though he found it perplexing to actually be bored.

"Well what do you want to do?" Akane asked innocently and felt relieved that he hadn't asked what she was thinking or anything along those lines.

Ranma's mind immediately thought up some inappropriate answers to the question. He pushed them away but before he could think straight again he felt himself leaning towards Akane as if not in his own control. He placed a finger under her chin and felt their lips touch. Akane's eyes were wide and she stood frozen in shock. Ranma blushed as he moved away and very quickly exited the room in fear. Akane came out of her shock momentarily and slowly brought one hand up to her lips, a small smile crossing her stunned face.

"Ranma…" she said so softly the sound barely passed through her lips. She blushed at what that kiss might mean and the naughty thoughts that followed.

Ranma sat on a rafter in the dojo, something no one knew he ever did. No one ever found him there either. It was one place he was sure to be alone and so that's where he lay hiding. He needed to sort out some stuff without intrusion. He flipped open his journal that he pulled out of thin air seemingly. He held a pen and began to write, a slight blush on his face. _I can't believe I kissed Akane, and she didn't mallet me!_ He sighed as a frown suddenly marred his face. This was the second time he got away with doing something personal like that to Akane without negative feedback. Could he really keep this up though? What about the others? It was quite depressing to think about his life the way it was with three engagements he had no way to his knowledge to get out of and the other craziness surrounding his life. He didn't like feeling so trapped and out of control. With Akane it was different, when they were alone that is. _I wonder if I could get away on a training trip with Akane without anyone bothering us. Probably not…_ He stopped writing and set his journal down while sighing before dropping to the floor. He started to work out to help relieve the stress from his prior thoughts about his life and troubles.

Akane walked into the dojo about then looking for Ranma, her curiosity and assuming thoughts getting to her. She was determined to get an explanation out of him. _Why did he kiss me? And he never did answer my question…_ She stopped mid thought and watched him flow from kata to kata, gravity seeming to be only a minor hindrance. He was art in motion and Akane couldn't help but be awed, and a bit jealous. She was here for a purpose though and shook herself out of her admiring.

"Ranma?" she asked causing him to wind down quickly and turn to face her.

He smiled noticing she didn't seem angry and blushed as he looked into her eyes fully remember what he had done. _And wanted to do again…_ he thought longingly.

Akane lost all of her courage at that moment and instead took up a stance, beginning a kata of her own. He smirked relishing in the fact that she wasn't angry and was about to follow along when, to his horror, a small book lands on Akane's head. He swallows hard and before he can try to grab it before she sees what it is, it's too late. _Oh… no…_

Akane glares at the object that fell on her as she picked it up. Her eyes widened as she realized that it was the journal she had seen resting in his drawer earlier. She swallowed glancing over at Ranma who was standing frozen not six feet from where she stood. She was itching to open it but knew it would be wrong, especially with him right here. She scolded herself internally for even thinking about it. _Would you want him reading yours?_ She thought viscously to herself. Another glance at him and he sagged, seeming to accept his fate. _Does he really think I'd do that? _She sighed and walked towards him holding the book out to him.

"Is this yours?" she asked quietly holding it out to him knowing full well it was.

"Hai." He said dumbfounded, taking it back disbelief clearly written across his features.

_He really thought I would._ She thought sadly. She gave him a small smile of assurance and took a couple steps away before he stopped her.

"Akane…., Why didn't you read it? Anyone else would have." He asked hesitantly.

"Because Ranma, that would have been wrong. As curious as I might be to know what's in there, I know that I wouldn't want anybody to start reading my diary without my permission, so I can respect your privacy by doing the same." She explained simply.

Ranma smiled and said softly, "Thank you, maybe sometime I will let you read it, but not yet." And added more loudly after a moment, "And it's a journal! Guys don't keep diaries."

Akane smiled back and rolled her eyes. _I wonder if he really would show me it sometime. I don't know if I could do that with mine so maybe he was just being polite. If he was telling the truth though, when would he let me read it?_ She pondered as he hid the book somewhere while she was lost in thought. They returned to their training then, glancing at each other every now and then as I trying to get into the others thoughts. Despite everything Ranma was in a good mood again; Akane could do that to him.

Nabiki slowed down to catch her breath some as she neared the cemetery, the somewhat obvious place he would go. Tatewaki and Nabiki both lost their mother's when they were little. It would make perfect sense that he'd want to be before his mother to do this. Nabiki desperately sprang through the gates, heart pounding in her chest like never before. She scanned the graves and searched for sight of him fearing the worst but never letting it show. She whipped her head back to the side catching a glimpse of something in her peripheral vision. She choked out a gasp and ran towards the man knelt before an ornate gravestone several yards away. _I'm not too late. I have to stop him. Tate no bakaaa! _Nabiki thought frantically as she pushed herself to go faster. Her body ached from running so much, ready to collapse even, but adrenalin can be a powerful thing.

In the late afternoon a crowd was crowded around in the center of a street. A fish truck was on the sidewalk having had to swerve away from something. Apparently the something was what everyone was crowded around in the middle of the street. The people always complained that this corner needed a crosswalk.

The crowd was parted as two ambulances pulled up and paramedics pushed through the crowd. Two forms were rushed to the ambulance several moments later. One of the forms can be heard crying softly, their long hair hanging over the gurney. The other form was silent but it took an extra man to get him in the ambulance. As the ambulances drove away with its two victims to the nearest hospital, all the observers except two began to scatter returning to what they had been doing telling everyone they could their story. In the middle of the street lay a broken pair of glasses. Nearby they were getting the truck off the sidewalk as a petite figure bends down picking up the broken glasses. The form walks off numbly, holding the glasses close to her self looking for a ride to the hospital. A small child is crying, unmoving on the opposite sidewalk. The petite woman from before puts the child on her feet and pulls her along to go with to the hospital to see the fallen.


	4. Afternoon Changes

Kasumi and Dr. Tofu were enjoying a meal and each other's company at a small little restaurant. Nothing could have been more perfect between the two. Other's who looked over towards them noticed how picture perfect they were and longed to be loved like that themselves. Everything was perfect, until some screams and a familiar girl with blood stained clothes bursts in.

Ranma finished his kata and simply watched Akane. He didn't say anything, smiling slightly at her obvious frustrations when she felt she made a mistake. In his head he could pinpoint every single flaw, up to the tiniest little mistake that she made. He could make comments in his head that would make her so angry. He just watched her and tried to shove all martial arts thoughts to the back of his head for awhile. He only managed to cloud those thoughts, however. He noticed the second she became of aware of his staring. He smiled a little more as he watched a drop of sweat run down her neck and what was visible of her chest until it disappeared under her gi. He yawned suddenly surprising himself. Akane started laughing at the shocked expression on his face. He got up and tackled her to the ground before she could get away from his lunge. He joined her in laughter for a moment before looking down at her. His arms were wrapped around her waist and her face was tinted a light pink which his soon matched, a second before he closed the short distance between them. His lips met hers again, as soft and gently as the first time only hours before. Akane returned the kiss this time, slowly wrapping her arms around his head.

She flipped them over, breaking the kiss.

"oomph" Ranma gasped at her weight suddenly being on him in a very important spot from the flip. He lay there still dazed from the kiss.

Akane giggled at his expression and bent down to give him a quick kiss before bounding away, blushing madly.

Ranma came to his senses and his eyes widened. Did that just happen? He thought in disbelief. He smiled slowly and closed his eyes. After another moment he jumped up and headed towards the house. Just as he was about to enter, her heard the phone ring.

"Can we take a break, Ryouga?" Ukyou asked feeling parched.

"Oh, uh, sure." Ryouga answered somewhat nervously.

Ukyou's mind kept wandering to what they were going to do tonight. What did he think was going to happen tonight? She eyed him warily as he sat down and dug in his backpack. What am I thinking? She chastised herself. Ryouga would get a nosebleed at the thought of sharing a tent. He probably hasn't thought about what will happen tonight or figures he'll let her have the tent. She was about to mention her thirst when she watched as he pulled out a canteen and handed it to her. She blinked and quickly grabbed it. She opened it and swallowed gratefully, wondering how Ryouga knew she was so thirsty. He kept his eyes on the ground, though, which drew Ukyou's attention. Why was this boy so depressed and negative all time? She thought, getting frustrated. She made a vow to herself then that she would find out and make him into a happier person.

Mu tsu stepped away from Xian pu, picking up his robes and putting them back on. He looked straight into her eyes as she stood there visibly confused.

"You've known how I feel for quite some time now, Xian Pu. I suggest you think on what your own feelings are. You have much to think about, what with your pursuit of Saotome, and the old woman pushing you to do what she wants of you. I must return to work before the old woman comes looking for us, but remember this Xian Pu, in the end it's up to you to decide what to do with your life." With that Mu tsu jumped off the roof and entered the Nekohanten, internally applauding himself for not acting like a buffoon. Still, he smiled a small smile, hidden from view by his long hair as he kept his head slightly bowed; it seemed as if perhaps Xian pu might be having feeling for him as well. Finally his love has shown affection towards him. He promptly crashed into a wall after beginning to daydream of his beloved Xian Pu.

Xian pu stood there for a good ten minutes before returning to the Nekohanten herself. What Mu tsu said was true, she had a lot to think about. What did she want to do with her life? Did she really want to get married yet? Was she having feelings for Mu tsu? What did she actually feel towards Ranma? She shook her head as she felt a headache threaten to make itself known. Now was the time for work, she could think later. She got back into routine as Kul on eyed the two of them. She would have to have a talk with Xian pu later.

Akane stood in the room in front of Ranma as she watched his face pale from whatever was said on the phone. He looked at her, a myriad of emotions going through his eyes.

"I… understand. What is their condition?" he asked in a calm voice.

Akane's eyes widened at Ranma's question and tone of voice. Was someone hurt?

Ranma closed his eyes and swallowed.

"I understand. We will be there shortly." Ranma spoke into the reciever with a suddenly dry mouth.

"Bye, mom" Ranma said soflty, but firmly before hanging up the phone.

"'Kane, get changed, we have to get to the hospital." He spoke without looking at her before walking away to find a paper and pen.

Akane stood there frozen for a second before dashing up the stairs when she saw Ranma begin writing something. She was down almost instantly and tried to see what Ranma was writing over his shoulder. Her eyes widened at what she saw before Ranma folded it up and wrote Kasumi & Nabiki on the outside.

"Let's go." Ranma said taking her hand and dashing out.

As she neared the tombstone, she heard Tate's voice. He was speaking to his mother…

"…In order to atone for all the wrong I have done. I hope to see you again soon, even though an honorless cur like me does not deserve to be so blessed. Mother… I have procrastinated long enough. Goodbye…"

She watched in horror as he lifted the blade and quickly brought it down to slit his stomach, her mind screaming I'm too late, no, no, I'm too late!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, diving for him futily, the knife already beginning its cut.

Everything seemed in slow motion as Nabiki tackled Kuno, causing him to drop the knife before cutting all the way across, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Nabiki…" he gasped out in disbelief.

"Tate no bakaaaaaaa!" She yelled at him as a lone rebellious tear trailed plaintively down her left cheek.

Tatewaki stared into her eyes, brimming with moisture, and then that one tear traveling almost purposefully down her porcelain cheek. Nabiki… she's crying… for.. me… Nabiki… never cries… not since… His eyes welled up and he cried himself as Nabiki refused to let even one more tear drop.

"I… am… sor..ry…Na…Nabi-chan…" his voice gravely gasped out before his eyelids closed, his breathing stopping.

"Nooooooooooo! I won't let you leave!" Nabiki screamed, trying to wrap the blanket he had been kneeling on around his stomach to stop the blood that was pouring out of his stomach.

She stood up shakily and ran out of pure desperation for a phone. She screamed for anyone nearby to help, to call an ambulance as she fought to keep herself in control. He wasn't dead yet, and he wouldn't be for a long time if she had anything to say about it. She ran into a restaurant, screamed hoarsely for a phone, call an ambulance.

Kasumi and Tofu stood frozen, shocked at the site of Nabiki covered in so much blood. Tofu snapped out of it first and dashed over to Nabiki.

"Nabiki! What happened? Are you all right?" he asked running to her and grabbing her when he reached her.

Kasumi started to get up and head towards her sister. Nabiki turned and stared at Tofu before a moment before grabbing him and trying to get him out the door.

"You have to save him! He's at the cemetery! He tried to kill himself! At..at his mother's grave! PLEASE!" she begged.

"Kasumi, take care of her!" Tofu called as he dashed out towards the cemetery.

Kasumi reached Nabiki and went to hold her. As soon as her arms touch Nabiki, she collapsed into her sister's arms and blacked out. Kasumi Sat there on the floor of the restaurant cradling her sister as everyone looked on. A man from another table jumped up as if coming to his senses and ran out the door. A woman followed shortly after trying to call him back waving a small black bag. A moment later the sound of sirens could be heard nearing the restaurant. Kasumi closed her eyes and began to softly sing a lullaby to her unconscious sister, continuosly rocking her in her arms, as her mother had done to her many years ago.

_Shu Shu, beibi_

_Gunai gunai_

_Sweet dreams_

_Will come_

_So shu shu_

_Gunai gunai_

_Lovely girls_

_Should only cry_

_When happy_

_So shu shu_

_The wind_

_Gently touching_

_The sun warming_

_Will always_

_Be there for you_

_They are me_

_When they_

_Are gentle_

_So shu shu baby_

_Gunai gunai_

_Feel the breeze_

_I am here_

_Always_

_Gunai, shu shu, gunai_

This chapter was finished months ago, however I have been working on translating my lullaby I created. I still haven't finished translating it as I am not that fluent. I decided to post this anyway and will post an updated chapter with the translated lullaby later. This lullaby is © me. I do NOT own Ranma and company however.


	5. Culmination

When the crowd dissipated from the afternoon rush Cologne decided that now was as good a time as any to talk to Xian Pu about what had happened between her and Mu Tsu, unsure of what exactly the outcome of this conversation would be.

"Xian Pu, may I speak with you in private?" Cologne asked shortly after Mu Tsu left with an order.

"Yes, great grandmother." Xian Pu said preoccupied.

Cologne led them upstairs and took a seat after motioning Xian Pu to do the same.

"What is it great grandmother?" Xian Pu asked politely.

"Are you feeling okay, child? You seem a little out of sorts this day." Cologne started subtly.

"I have much to think about, great grandmother. I am unsure of many things and they may have been preoccupying my mind. I am sorry great grandmother; I will try to be more focused." Xian Pu apologized.

"No need to apologize, you've done nothing wrong by thinking. You disappeared for a time earlier. You were on the roof with Mu Tsu, were you not?" Cologne asked, getting to the point of the conversation.

Xian Pu's eyes widened for a moment before she gazed at her lap resignedly.

"Yes, great grandmother. I had been looking for him and found him training up there." Xian Pu replied, feeling no need to lie but hoping Cologne had at least not seen them kiss.

"Indeed, I saw. I must ask; why have you kissed another when you are to marry son-in-law?" Cologne asked firmly.

"I do not know, great grandmother. I am sorry. Please forgive Xian Pu. That is one of the things I need to think about." Xian Pu clenched her fists and looked down.

Cologne sighed, "Xian Pu, you know the laws; I will not lie about what you have done. You must accept responsibility for your actions this time."

"I understand, Great Grandmother." Xian Pu swallowed uncomfortably.

"Do you wish to choose Mu Tsu as your intended? You can still try for son-in-law; however I don't think either would like the idea of you having two husbands. So, the question becomes, Xian Pu, would you give up your claim on son-in-law in favor of Mu Tsu and take whatever punishment may come from doing so?" Cologne spoke firmly.

"There's also the law that an amazon may give her husband to a warrior sister of her choice when there are multiple husbands or intendeds." Xian Pu added.

"Yes, but that rule is normally for those already officially married. There would also have to be a valid reason to give away such a fine specimen as son-in-law. The other council elders may desire some other form of atonement. You must decide Xian Pu, and since you have kissed Mu Tsu, there will be consequences if you don't choose him as well. Think hard on this, granddaughter, who will it be, Ranma or Mu Tsu? I expect an answer tomorrow morning." Cologne answered sternly.

"Yes, great grandmother, however there is another option you haven't considered, I think. I could be an Amazon no longer." Xian Pu added looking straight into Cologne's eyes with an obviously troubled look.

Cologne looked stricken that her great granddaughter would even think of such a thing. She placed a hand on her heart and sighed.

"If that is what you'd truly choose, then I'd have no choice but to let you go. Take the rest of the afternoon off to think and I'll see you in the morning and await your answer." Cologne stated before walking out of the room, her heart heavy at the thought that Xian Pu might choose that last option if need be.

Ukyou and Ryouga started walking again towards who knows where. With a determined look Ukyou bounded forward and took his arm in hers. He turned to look at her with a start, a light blush appearing on his face.

"So, Ryouga honey, you've been quiet. What have you been thinking about?" Ukyou asked, smiling warmly.

"U-Ukyou, w-what are y-you doing?!" he asked nervously.

"I'm just trying to make conversation. All this quiet is beginning to get to me." She responded, hoping he'd buy it...

"B-but what about…?" Ryouga stuttered looking at her arm wrapped around his arm.

"Oh, that. Haha, I just want to make sure I don't lose you while we're talking." Ukyou answered, sighing mentally, relieved.

"Oh. I was just thinking about… ArgHH! HOW could I have let this happen? I can't do anything right and now I get an innocent person lost with me? What if right now Mr. Right was supposed to walk into the restaurant but now you missed your chance because I had to get you lost. Why am I so cursed? I'm so sorry Ukyou!" Ryouga ranted.

Ukyou blushed slightly at the comment about her. "You really thought about that? Never mind, Ryouga it's not your fault we're lost, it's mine. I should have been paying attention. That's in the past though now, Ryouga honey, so let's just enjoy the view and get to know one another. We'll get back eventually. I needed a vacation anyway." Ukyou tried to get him to think more positive.

"You want to get to know me? Why?" Ryouga asked, baffled, and blushing slightly.

"What do you mean why? You're a friend Ryouga, and since we're going to be together for a while don't you think we ought to get to know one another a little bit? Besides, you're a nice looking guy, though your being depressed all the time is a turn off." Ukyou started and blushed lightly at what she'd said.

Ryouga blushed, "Uh, thanks, I guess. You're not so bad yourself, Ukyou."

Ukyou smiled, "Yeah, I like to think so."

They both laughed a bit at that.

"Do I really seem depressed all the time?" Ryouga asked after a moment.

Ukyou gave him a look of disbelief and sweat-dropped.

Kasumi sat in a chair in the waiting room nursing a cup of tea while waiting for someone to come out with news. When she had brought Nabiki to the hospital with the help of the couple from the restaurant that had run with Tofu to help the young Kuno she had discovered that Kuno wasn't the only one in the hospital. Nabiki was put in a room to sleep off her exhaustion and was given something to help her relax to calm her nerves from what had happened. Kasumi settled for a cup of tea and sat dutifully in the waiting room waiting for news, hardly able to say anything, trying to be strong.

_Some first date._ Thought Kasumi before chiding herself mentally for thinking such selfish things. _That's horrible of me to be so selfish. There'll be other dates now. Right now I need to be here for those I love._ With that thought she glanced at the little girl asleep in the chair across from her.

Ranma and Akane strode quickly into the waiting room, surprised to see Kasumi there. Nodoka walked in a moment later and sat quickly, head tilted downward. Hinako was curled up in a chair next to her having cried herself to sleep. Akane went to her sister and Ranma to his mother. Ranma hugged her and brought her face up to look at her.

"Mom, are you okay? How are they?" Ranma asked in a soft tone no one had heard before.

Nodoka's eyes were puffy and red from crying. She had just come from seeing them, the only one who had seen them so far.

"Oh, Ranma, I'm not sure, I'm not sure of anything anymore, but I have to believe they'll be all right." She cried softly.

"Kasumi? How did you find out? How did you get here? Are they all right?" Akane asked holding her sister awkwardly.

Kasumi turned and held Akane instead.

"I came with Nabiki. That Kuno boy, the one you know from school, tried to kill himself. Nabiki may have saved his life, but we just don't know yet. I didn't find out until I arrived that," Kasumi started to sob.

Ranma and Akane were in shock. _Kuno?_ They thought simultaneously as they shared a look.

"Why would the idiot do something like that?" Ranma whispered somewhat harshly.

"Ranma, be nice, that poor boy." Nodoka reprimanded softly.

"Sorry, mom. I just don't understand is all." Ranma replied before looking towards Akane and sharing a solemn look.

A few minutes later Dr. Tofu walked out with another doctor with graying hair and glasses, grim looks on both their faces.

"I am Dr. Mitsuo, the doctor assigned to Mr. Tendo and Mr. Soatome." Spoke the older man.

"I'm Tendo, Kasumi and this is my sister Akane and over there is her fiancé' Ranma." Kasumi replied pleasantly with a tiredness seeping into her normal tone.

The doctor had already been introduced to Nodoka and Hinako when they arrived.

"How's pops and Mr. Tendo?" Ranma asked.

"What happened to them?" Akane added.

"They were involved with an accident while crossing the street I've been told. Now, Mr. Tendo is doing fine and should be able to leave in about a week at most, we just want to keep him a couple of days to be sure, however Mr. Saotome remains stable but in critical condition for now." The kind, older doctor replied.

Dr. Tofu wiped his glasses off as well as some sweat from his forehead, his eyes closed for a moment.

"I've been to see them. Mr. Tendo has a broken arm, sprained ankle, and many minor injuries. Mr. Saotome however had extensive internal injuries as well as a severe concussion. Mr. Saotome was injured considerably more as he appeared to have taken most of the impact, possibly saving Mr. Tendo's life." Dr. Tofu stated.

Ranma stared ahead blankly, taking it all in as Nodoka cried silently leaning on his shoulder. Akane stared up at the doctors with a mixture of relief and worry while holding Kasumi's hand.

"Can we see father then?" Akane asked trying not to cry.

Kasumi remained calm and spoke the question no one asked.

"What of Mr. Kuno?" Kasumi asked in Nabiki's stead since Nabiki was currently sedated in another room.

The doctors remained silent for a moment. They looked at each other before Dr. Mitsuo excused himself. Dr. Tofu replaced his glasses and sighed.

"We aren't sure yet. He just got out of surgery but we're having a little trouble stabilizing him and even when we do he will be in seriously critical condition. We'll let you know how things progress. I'll be staying here to help in anyway I can. I should get back now." Tofu excused himself, feeling heavy hearted, but determined.


	6. Dusk

Ryouga paused to look around him before blasting away a couple trees and a rock or two. Ukyou was confused at first until she saw him begin to pull things out from his pack. He seemed to remember Ukyou was there at that moment.

"Oh, uh, I think we should set up camp here for tonight. Uh, I only have one tent so I guess I'll just sleep outside." Ryouga began babbling.

"That's okay, Ryouga honey, I know you won't try anything." Ukyou responded with a small smile.

Ryouga looked surprised at that and smiled back shyly. Together they set up camp and Ukyou gathered some firewood for fear that Ryouga would get lost. Ryouga started making some kind of dinner and Ukyou watched contentedly.

Kul on gave a final check around the shop after closing time. It was quiet upstairs and Kul on felt herself becoming unnerved. She felt that change was upon them, upon all of them. Her gut was telling her that things would be different around here soon. Her intuition was rarely ever wrong, and she was nervous about the unknown. Life changing events were abound and she was becoming needlessly strung out. _I'm too old for this._ She grumbled to herself before making some tea to calm down.

Meanwhile, upstairs Xian Pu was making her way to Mu Tsu's room, which was really a closet. She hesitated outside the door, unsure. She needed him to answer some of her questions before she could make her decision, but she feared he'd get the wrong idea and become his idiot self again. She took a deep breath and told herself she was strong enough before knocking on the door. When Mu tsu answered they both stood staring at each other for a moment before either one spoke.

"C-can I help you with something, Xian Pu?" Mu tsu asked uncertainly.

"Xian Pu need to have talk with you. Need Mu tsu to answer truthfully and not get stupid on Xian Pu." Xian Pu spoke sincerely.

"Of course, Xian Pu." Mu tsu answered with a slight bow of his head.

Reluctantly she entered his closet and sat down for their conversation.

"I need to know if Mu Tsu really cares for Xian Pu. I know Mu tsu has said so before, but I need to know if it's true. Does Mu tsu even know what he says? Does Mu tsu know what love is?" she began hesitantly, but earnestly in her home language.

"Xian Pu, I can't honestly say I know what love is, but I don't think anyone can. What I do know is that I care for you a great deal and am willing to spend the rest of my life, however long, with you and only you. I believe you have to love someone to want to do that. Perhaps I say it so often because I hope that one of those times you'll believe me." Mu tsu replied solemnly understanding this conversation would be in their home language.

"I understand. I do not know how I feel for Mu tsu. I am beginning to think that I know not what love is. I care for Mu tsu, you are childhood friend. I also care for Ranma, but not know if it is love. I still have much thinking to do. Thank you for being honest, Mu tsu." Xian said before rising to leave.

"I am always honest with Xian Pu. I will abide by whatever decision you choose." Mu tsu replied from his position.

Xian Pu didn't respond, merely paused a moment by the door before exiting.

Akane walked into the room to see her father. Soun was awake, but barely and he tried to smile when he saw her.

"Ah, Akane, do not fret, I am fine. I'll be home in no time." Soun tried to reassure his daughter, his voice weak and somewhat harsh.

"I know, the doctor told us. Do you need a drink?" Akane asked moving into the room to be at his bedside.

Soun nodded and Akane brought his water bottle to his lips for him to drink. He drank a little and Akane set the bottle back on the side table.

"Thank you. Did Ranma come with you?" he asked Akane.

"Yes, he's in the waiting room with his mom. Kasumi is waiting her turn to see you. They would only let in one visitor at a time." Akane replied uneasily.

"How… how is Saotome?" Soun asked quietly.

"Um, you should ask the doctors about him." Akane reflected, not wanting to be the one to reveal the news.

"Hinako is here too. I'm sure she'd like to visit as well." Akane changed the subject.

"Ah, the poor girl, she must feel guilty." He spoke quietly.

Akane was confused with this response but did not want to press further.

"Ah, I should probably go, the others are waiting to see you. I'll see you tomorrow daddy." Akane hugged her father before leaving the room.

Ranma was the first to see her as she returned to the waiting room. He took note of her confused expression and made a reminder to ask her about it later. Kasumi saw her next and rose to meet her,

"How is he, Akane?" Kasumi asked with a barely noticeable shake in her voice.

"He's fine, but I don't think he knows anything about how Saotome is." Akane responded.

"Oh my, poor daddy." Kasumi responded before giving her sister a quick hug and going to see her father herself.

Kasumi came back a short time later to see Nabiki slumped over in a chair in the waiting room.

"Nabiki-chan, how are you holding up?" Kasumi asked dropping down beside her wrapping her arms around the younger girl.

Nabiki looked up, a rather blank look on her face, and accepted the offered comfort without protest.

"As well as can be expected. How's daddy?" she asked rather emotionlessly.

"He's doing well. He should be home in a day or two knowing daddy." Kasumi replied reassuringly.

"And… Kuno…" Nabiki managed softly.

"They don't know yet." Kasumi stroked Nabiki's hair. "Do you want to see daddy?"

Nabiki nodded and Kasumi showed her the way before returning to leave them their privacy.

"Nabiki? What's wrong? I'm okay, see?" Soun spoke upon seeing his middle daughter's state.

"I know daddy. Tate-kun's here and they don't know…" at this point Nabiki began sobbing into her father's arms.

"Oh, Nabiki-chan," Soun tried to sooth his daughter as she cried, his daughter who hadn't cried in so very long.

Nabiki cried herself out rather quickly and slowly pulled herself from her father's embrace.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to break down like that. I'll be ok, I always am. Do you need anything before I go? Free of charge." Nabiki tried to bring the ice queen to her appearance once more and not quite achieving it.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Nabiki-chan. It isn't good to bottle up your emotions." Soun responded.

"It isn't good to let them explode at every little thing either." She narrowed her eyes at her father when she said this.

"No, you're right, but this wasn't anything little in any way." Soun's voice was a tone she hadn't heard in a very long time.

"I should rest now; tell everyone that they can visit again tomorrow." Soun responded with a sigh.

Nabiki nodded and as she left the room she let out a soft "goodbye".

As Nabiki returned to the waiting room she looked, to everyone's eyes, more composed than she had been.

"Daddy says he's too tired for more visitors today but wants us to come again tomorrow." Nabiki spoke in almost her normal tone.

Dr. Mitsuo walked in at that moment followed shortly by Dr. Tofu.

"There's really nothing more you can do here. You should all go home and get some rest. We will call you if there's any change with Saotome-san. Right now all we can do is wait and see." Dr. Mitsuo announced.

"I will inform you if Kuno-san's condition changes as well, if you would like." Dr. Tofu responded while looking at Nabiki.

Nabiki nodded, "I would very much like that."

Dr. Mitsuo didn't look like he approved but when he looked at Tofu, he gave a motion that he'd explain later.

"I will be staying here all night as well. I have a feeling Tendo-san will be well enough to go home tomorrow if not the next day, contrary to Dr. Mitsuo's predictions. However, I am concerned about his mental health as Tendo-san is quite a sensitive man. We will discuss this tomorrow, however. Please, go and get some rest." Tofu said.

"I insist on staying here, with my husband." Nodoka demanded firmly.

"As you wish, Saotome-san." Dr. Mitsuo said.

As Dr. Mitsuo nodded and left, Dr. Tofu turned towards Kasumi specifically.

"I'm sorry, we'll have to reschedule for another time." He spoke with a warm smile.

Kasumi nodded, blushing lightly despite herself. It wasn't until now that they noticed how Tofu was acting more normal around Kasumi, though considering all of what has happened it's not that surprising.

_A date?!_ Was the thought on the others' minds at what had been said.

"I am going to bring Hinako-san home and return. The rest of you should go home and get something to eat." Nodoka replied lifting the currently small girl up and carrying her with surprising ease.

The rest of the Tendos and Ranma headed home as well. They picked up some take out on the way, but no one had much of an appetite. They finished dinner quickly leaving many leftovers before getting ready for bed. None of them expected to be able to sleep easily.

As Ranma lay in bed he found himself worrying about his pops. He had never really thought about what it would be like without him around anymore. Having more or less kept himself controlled at the hospital, now at home he found himself with these unpleasant thoughts. He suddenly desired something happy to help take his mind off of things. His first though was of what a perfect day it had been before everything took a downward turn. He had kissed Akane and she didn't protest. He rose and headed for her room, not really thinking about why.

Akane lay awake unable to sleep. She knew her father would be okay, but she was worried about Ranma and Nabiki and even that jerk Kuno. Also, she kept wondering about what her father had said, about Hinako feeling guilty. Before Akane could think too much more on anything, there was a soft knock on her door.

"Come in" she said and the door opened to reveal Ranma.

He walked in and closed the door. He sat down beside her bed, leaning his head against her mattress, looking in her eyes. Akane looked down at him and saw the troubled look in his eyes. She stroked his hair with the hand that was near his head.

"I… pop, I mean, he's a bastard, but he's… pop," Ranma rambled for a second.

"Shh. It's okay, Ranma. I understand." Akane responded before bending to kiss him on the forehead before lying down again.

She continued to stroke his hair until they both fell asleep.


	7. Night

AN: Hi, I'm not dead. My computer died though and the problems cascaded and after over a year I got it back and then a virus attacked and I was set back again. Here's the next chapter, there will likely be one more. Thank you to all of you who are still reading.

The fire near the tent was down to embers. Ukyou and Ryouga were bedding down for the night after a small meal which they prepared together. Ukyou sighed when she glanced at Ryouga's beet red face laying beside her in the tent.

"Ryouga...," she sighed, "never mind, Goodnight."

"Oh, uh, G-goodnight Ukyou." Ryouga stuttered.

Mu tsu found himself unable to sleep in his closet. He would go out to look at the stars and clear his head, but Kul on locks him in his closet at night. He can't even go to the bathroom until she lets him out! Annoying old bat, he thought. His thoughts kept inevitably drifting to Xian pu though. He wondered at the possibility of her choosing him, but refused to let himself hope, plus the knowledge that doing so may cause harm to his love put a damper on any good thoughts that might have brought. He never wished such a thing on his beloved. He almost wished he would have stopped her before the kiss, then she wouldn't have to make such a choice, she wouldn't be getting hurt.

Kul on sat in her room, her heart heavy. She did not yet know what, but something happened to cause a dip in the energies in Nerima. She could feel that big changes were happening and that she and her charges were taking part of some of them. Especially Xian pu, a big decision lay on her shoulders this night. She worried that Xian pu might choose to leave the tribe. It was a possibility that she would as others have after seeing the world outside the tribe and there was the fact that Xian pu had brought the option up herself. Mu tsu would likely follow her if she did. Kul on decided she would still keep faith that her great granddaughter would choose to stay with the tribe and her. If by chance she doesn't though, Kul on doesn't think it would be entirely bad, after all she did want her to experience the world outside their isolated life, to learn and understand the world as it is outside their normally sheltered existence. Kul on shook her head and decided to entertain herself with thoughts of more grandchildren instead, that was always a happier thought to go to bed with.

"Choose well my child." Kul on whispered into the air before going to bed.

Xian pu sat at her window staring out at the darkened sky. She found herself remembering how Mu tsu looked earlier that day and how it made her feel. She tried to remember if she had ever felt that way about Ranma. Sure she had given the appearance of wanting to bed Ranma, there's no question that he's very attractive, but truthfully the idea had always made her nervous and a little frightened. She would never admit so though. Mu tsu however, she wasn't afraid, with him it might be okay. Xian pu sighed as she realized she just had her answer. A relationship was more than that tho, she trusted Mu tsu, but not Ranma, she dominated Mu tsu but would likely never be able to dominate Ranma, Mu tsu loved her and Ranma... Ranma only likes her... and not always, and she cared for Mu tsu, he's her childhood friend after all, but she could not say she had any feelings for Ranma beyond what those other girls had of hot celebrities and popular high school boys, but none of that is anything serious. Xian pu needed to be serious now, the time for playing was over. Ranma would not be her prize and Mu tsu would be good to her. So it really came down to two choices, accept punishment for losing husband or leave tribe. Xian pu sighed, she didn't think she ever had to make such a difficult decision in all her life. For a brief moment Xian pu found herself longing for the playful days. Being an adult is very hard and necessary.

The phone rang in the Tendo home. No one had been deep enough asleep to not be awoken by it. Nabiki refused to leave her bed knowing there couldn't be any good reason why the phone would ring in the middle of the night with three people in the hospital. In Akane's room Akane was staring at the door and then turned when Ranma stirred and they stared at each other a moment. Ranma stood and began heading to the door, slowly. Akane sat up in bed unsure what to do. She watched Ranma reach her door and heard the phone stop ringing. Ranma looked back at her and then opened her door. Akane stood and hurried after him as he stepped out her door.

Kasumi was the one to ultimately answer the phone. She was assured her father would be okay and tried to hope for the best. She swallowed before answering the phone, bracing herself.

"Hello, Tendo residence." she spoke clearly but with a touch of sleep and anxiety.

There was some sniffling a couple quiet sobs as the person on the other end tried to get themselves under control long enough to speak.

"Kasumi, could you...Ranma, please." she managed.

"Yes auntie." Kasumi understood and turned to see Ranma descending the stairs and Akane shortly behind.

"Ranma..." she held out the phone towards him.

He slowly walked towards the phone as his stomach filled with dread. Akane came down the stairs the rest of the way and stood a few feet from Ranma. Kasumi looked at Ranma, her eyes fully of sympathy.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Ranma..." Nodoka started to sob again.

"Mom? What is it?" Ranma spoke, becoming more alarmed at how his mother sounded.

"Your father, he...he... he didn't... didn't make it." Nodoka struggled to say before bursting into tears once more at the end.

Ranma slowly fell to his knees, his face wide eyed and blank. His stomach plummeted and he suddenly felt numb.

"Ranma!" Akane gasped before kneeling beside him.

Kasumi held her had over her mouth, she could guess what the news was. She fought not to cry, but held herself together. She immediately thought of father and worried if he had heard yet.

"Oyaji..." Ranma mumbled and tears ran down his cheeks without his notice.

He felt empty inside, his stomach ice, images of his pops running through his head.

"Oh, Ranma," Akane cried and wrapped her arms around him, holding him. He almost felt cold and he was unresponsive so she held him even tighter.

He could feel Akane's warmth and her own tears dampening his shirt. He blinked and dropped the phone, wrapping his arms around her in return. Kasumi jumped for it as he did so.

"H-hello? Auntie?" Kasumi tried.

She could hear crying on the other end of the phone and then someone answered.

"Hello? I'm sorry, Mrs. Soatome is unable to return to the phone. This is Dr. Tofu." the voice on the other end spoke.

Kasumi's heart skipped involuntarily before she mentally scolded herself and spoke again.

"Doctor, is Saotome..." Kasumi was unable to finish.

"...Yes, I'm afraid so." Tofu spoke hesitantly.

"Oh, please Doctor, does my father know?" Kasumi asked a touch desperately knowing that this would very possibly break her father.

"No, not yet. He is sleeping. I would like him to get a full nights rest before having to deal with this." Tofu responded calmly, doctorly.

"I will tell him then, someone needs to be there when he finds out. I don't know if..." Kasumi drifted off, thoughts off how he had been when their mother had died. She was determined to do whatever she could to keep that from happening again. She didn't know if he'd ever come back if it happened again.

"I see. I will see to it that he isn't informed before then. Now, how is Ranma?" he asked with concern.

Kasumi was quiet for a moment as she watched her sister and Ranma embracing and watched in relief as Ranma's face finally changed from the blank look to one of anguish and he clutched at Akane as he sobbed openly.

"I don't know, I think he'll be alright though." Kasumi relied into the phone.

"I see. I hope so. I need to help Mrs. Saotome now. I'll see you tomorrow then." Tofu replied an edge to his voice as he watched Mrs. Saotome slice her sword through the reception desk in a fit of frustration before falling to her knees.

"Yes, I'll be there. Good luck." Kasumi responded before hanging up, having heard the ruckus through the phone.

Tofu walked over to Mrs. Saotome and knelt down beside her. He placed his arms around her and she clutched at him as she sobbed. He continued to comfort her until she cried herself out. She was led to a room and given a light sedative to help her sleep.

Ranma sprung up out of Akane's arms suddenly. He was breathing hard, and his hands clenched into fists. He ran out of the house towards the dojo.

"Oh my," Kasumi

Akane stood quickly from where she had been thrown back when Ranma stood abruptly and ran after him. She found him furiously doing katas and breaking bricks, attacking training dummies viciously, punching the ground. He just kept going, tears still stubbornly running down his cheeks and it wasn't long before a verbal tirade began spewing from Ranma's mouth.

"Stupid pops,"

"Why did you have ta,"

"Stupid bastard of an old man,"

"Sorry excuse for a father,"

"Fuck"

"What did ya think you were doin?"

Akane stood and watched him until his verbal attack sputtered out. She continued to stand there until he winded down to a halfhearted punch to a training dummy. He just stood there then, his tears having ceased sometime after the verbal attack began. He looked rather listless with an indistinguishable look on his face. Akane nervously stepped forward. After she got a couple steps he looked right at her. She hesitated in her steps for a minute before continuing. He started to speak again, this time directed at her.

"I just, he's a martial artist, how can... how can a simple car accident, he's been through so much worse ya know. It... it doesn't make sense."

"Ranma," Akane began.

"Agh, what am I doing?! He was a horrible pops and not a very good person. Why should I-" Ranma caught himself in a sudden sob, "Damn it. I didn't think I gave a damn about pops, so why the fuck did I cry so much?!"

"Ranma, he's your father, he's all you've ever known, all you had, for all those years. It's normal to feel, to feel the way you do." Akane swallowed, trying not to cry herself.

"I don't need to be crying like a baby. I need to be strong for mom and be a fucking adult. I have responsibilities I need to attend to. I need to help with the funeral and stuff and figure out what's going on with the family finances to make sure mom's okay. Oh, man, what if pop's debts end up being transferred to me? Ugh!" Ranma ranted.

Akane didn't know what she could say, he almost seemed to be talking to himself. She never expected him to respond this way either. She didn't know how he might respond to losing his father , but she always felt he cared for his father more than he knew or admitted to. She gently wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his chest.

Ranma blinked and looked down at the girl in his arms. He brought one hand to hold the back of her head. He bent and kissed the top of her head and she held him tighter.

"Akane..." he mumbled in awe.

Kasumi entered the kitchen and began to prepare a light breakfast for later. Nabiki had finally ventured down and peeked at her sister in the kitchen.

"Oh, Nabiki. Were you awakened by the phone too?" Kasumi asked quietly.

"Yeah, not really sleeping." Nabiki answered.

"Yeah..." Kasumi sighed.

"So... what was it?" Nabiki asked, unsure if she wanted to know. It was almost funny if you thought about it, Nabiki not wanting to know something.

"Oh, it's terrible. Ranma's father passed away." Kasumi said still concentrating on the meal.

Nabiki was quiet at this revelation. She was momentarily relieved that it wasn't about Tate, but then mentally scolded herself. She wondered how the great martial artist was taking it.

"Where is Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

"He went to the dojo." Kasumi responded, still looking at what she was doing.

Well, that sounds like typical Ranma, Nabiki thought. She turned around and headed back to her room. She was exhausted and it was far too early to be awake. She took one of the pills the doctor gave her for sleep and lay down, drifting off quickly after.

By the time the first rays of light hit Nerima, decisions had been made at the Nekohanten, the Tendo Dojo was quiet with Ranma and Akane asleep in each other's arms against a wall in the dojo and Nabiki in a medicated sleep in her room and a lonely breakfast laying on the kitchen table it's creator already far from the house. Elsewhere two people in a tent just outside Nerima, though as of yet that is unbeknownst to the two, have wrapped themselves around each other in their sleep.

By the time the first drop of rain fell and the clouds darkly obscured any light all of Nerima was awake.


End file.
